Terox
T Erox, also known as Terox, is a main antagonist of the series Mig X. He is an Aqasian from the planet Aqasia. Appearance He has black, spiked hair (it was flat prior to his "rebirth") with shades of white in it and a little mixture between light and tan skin. He has a beard (similiar to Proctor and Kangaroon Kommando in Omniverse) and red eyes with a scar going across his left one, though he had blue before and no scar. He has a grey and black cloak on that surrounds his entire body, but stops at his bottom and divides off behind his legs. He has a black outfit on with a belt around his waist that's silver and has a skull. He wears metallic boots. Powers & Abilities Seen in the infobox. History T Erox is the main antagonist of Mig X. He is a vicious alien known as an Aqasian from the planet Aqasia. His parents, Ju Erox and P0 Erox, gave birth to him during a civil war on the planet. T (called Terox) lived his life hiding in shelters and constantly moving from all of the mass destruction. When he got older, he became to become more and more unstable when his powers kicked in. He also had a very violent temper that could not be contained. One day, his mother had grounded him for attacking a kid on the streets. In a fit of rage, he set fire to his room and put his mother into a coma. Fearing for his own son, and his wife's life, P0 chained up Terox and took him down to the very violent and insane capitol of Aqasia, Zarcez. He wanted Terox executed, and fast, because his son was too powerful and unstable to be kept alive. Terox managed to escape his chains and shackles and murdered his own father in front of the ruler of the planet. He then destroyed the Zarcez and killed over half of the population living in it, brutally injuring the ruler of the planet. Terox was later ambushed by all of the forces, who worked together to try and end him and put aside their differences, and managed to badly injure him. They tried to kill him, but he escaped with all the power he had left. Almost dead, he crash-landed on the moon in 1969. He stayed there for a months, gaining more power and becoming even stronger. When the first astronauts landed on the moon, he attacked them and absorbed their energy, which was just enough to fully heal him. He flew down to Earth and got an ID mask. Upon putting it on, he changed his name back to Terox and met Ryan Rivers in 1971. After Ryan's son, Miguel Rivers, was born in 1998, Ryan took time off, leaving Terox to do more research and adapt more to human culture. After sensing Mig had had alien DNA inside of him later on, he took this opportunity to test him when his father went into the restroom. His plan was to remove his alien DNA and merge it with himself, which would make him the most powerful being in the universe, but he needed to know how it worked. When Ryan managed to break otu of the restroom, he quickly fled with Mig. Knowing he already had done wrong, he decided to return to being his true self, Terox. Stalking Ryan to his home, he crept in and murdered his wife and then attacked him himself. Terox saw Mig emerge frightened and sensed the alien DNA becoming unstable as a result. Terox teleported Mig out of the house so it wouldn't corrupt him entirely. After doing so, he released a large, red energy wave from the house. After Dan took in Mig, Terox slowly watched him grow up even more and watched carefully over his alien DNA beginning to mature and grow more powerful. When Terox sensed the alien DNA about to corrupt him, he disguised himself as a thug at a bank and chased him to his house just in time. As Mig as slowly dying, he came into the basement and swatted Dan aside, knowing nothing he would do would fully save Mig. He repaired all malfunctions with the Gammatrix and rewired some components, so that everything was connected to his alien DNA. He then fled, and wanted to test his power, which was surprising and overwhelming towards him. Terox is going to be the biggest challenge Mig has ever, and will ever, face. Appearances Mig X *101 - How It All Started (first appearance) *102 - What I Am Trivia *He is the killer of Mig's mother. *He somehow managed to give Ryan Rivers powers via genetic manipulation. Category:Main Antagonists Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Category:Rise of Mig X